In vehicles such as automobiles, pedestrian protection airbag devices are known that are inflated and deployed from a bottom surface side of a rear end portion of a vehicle hood towards a vehicle top surface side thereof so as to protect a pedestrian. As an example of this type of pedestrian protection airbag device, there is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-178587 a pedestrian protection airbag device in which a folded airbag is placed on the bottom surface side of the rear end portion of a vehicle hood, and a vehicle bottom side of this airbag is then covered by a resin cover. When gas is then supplied to the airbag from an inflator, the airbag is inflated so that the rear end portion of the hood is lifted up and, in this state, the air bag is inflated and deployed towards the vehicle rear side.